1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video camera system in an automobile. In particular the present invention relates to a video camera which has a 360.degree. range for video recording inside and outside of an automotive vehicle and thereby providing documentation for police officers or vehicle owners.
2. The Prior Art
The use of videotaping systems for an automobile is known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,78,904 relates to a vehicle mounted surveillance system. The system has a camera and a control head inside a police vehicle and a video recorder in a bullet proof, fire proof vault of the vehicle.
The system is used as a surveillance system to videotape located in the trunk of a vehicle.
It would be preferred to have a system with a 360.degree. range for video taping a 360.degree. area simultaneously thus videotaping both inside and outside of the vehicle. It would be preferable to be able to retract the camera when not in use.